


L'invasion des geeks

by Malohkeh



Series: Born to be mild [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid explique une découverte scientifique récente. Morgan est beaucoup moins enthousiaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'invasion des geeks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Invasion of the Nerds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137226) by [tfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm). 



Quand Morgan revint, après avoir mangé, Reid était en train de lire.

Pas vraiment surprenant.

Après tout, tout ce que le plus jeune semblait faire de son temps, c'était lire. Se réveiller, lire, citer des statistiques, lire, et ainsi de suite. Parfois, Morgan se demandait s'il avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour le plaisir.

Reid ne se retourna même pas quand Morgan posa sa tasse de café à moitié vide sur son bureau. D'ordinaire, il aurait fait un signe bref, distrait, avant de retourner à ses précédentes occupations, quelles qu'elles soient.

\- Intéressant ? demanda-t-il.

Reid détourna finalement les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Une étude géomicrobiologique financée par la NASA a découvert qu'une bactérie du lac Mono est capable de survivre grâce à l'arsenic au lieu du phosphore, expliqua-t-il.

Ceci, apparemment, était une « simplification » façon Spencer Reid. La seule chose que Morgan avait réussi à retenir de cette explication, c'était « sciences ».

\- D'accord, fit-il avec un sourire à moitié forcé. Et bien… bonne chance avec ça.

Encouragé par ce qu'il prenait pour de l'enthousiasme, Reid ne releva pas le sous-entendu de simplement laisser tomber le sujet. Au lieu de cela, il se lança dans une tirade sur les implications de ladite découverte scientifique.

\- …ce qui signifie que la vie peut se développer, et même prospérer, dans des conditions que nous n'aurions jamais cru possible, comme sur Jupiter, ou…

\- De quoi parle-t-il cette fois ? demanda Garcia, un paquet de dossiers dans les mains.

\- Aliens, répondit Morgan. Je crois.

\- Pas aliens dans le sens strict du terme, clarifia Reid. Mais fondamentalement, cela signifie que les chances qu'une vie extraterrestre existe sont plus grandes que nous ne l'imaginions.

\- Je crois qu'il y a  _déjà_  des aliens parmi nous, glissa Morgan en échangeant un regard avec Garcia.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de Morgan, intervint Emily alors qu'elle arrivait avec son propre repas. Ses insultes ne sont qu'un mécanisme de défense car il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce dont du parles.

\- Hé ! fit Morgan en fronçant les sourcils, on ne se profile pas entre nous.

\- Tu rends ça tellement  _facile_ , Derek, rétorqua Emily avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à parler d'aliens ? demanda Garcia.

Reid expliqua à nouveau en quoi consistait la découverte, laquelle sembla aussi incompréhensible que la première fois.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas ce truc avec la NASA ? Hum… ça parait un peu… je sais pas. Décevant ?

\- Bah, tous les aliens ne viennent pas avec des machines à voyager dans le temps et des nœuds papillon, raisonna Emily. Certains sont occupés à étudier des échantillons de population au milieu du désert.

\- En réalité, bien que l'existence d'une vie extraterrestre soit de plus en plus acceptée en milieu scientifique, l'idée d'OVNIs et d'enlèvements a beaucoup moins de crédit. Penser que des êtres venus d'un autre monde ont voyagé depuis des centaines, des milliers, voire même des millions d'années lumière juste pour…

\- Reid, le coupa Emily avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. Je plaisantais. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit ici croit aux enlèvements aliens.

Elle lança à Garcia et Morgan un regard rapide, presque avec espoir, comme si elle craignait à moitié qu'un d'eux ne la contredise.

\- Alors, vous pensez qu'ils pourraient plus ou moins nous ressembler ? demanda Garcia, perchée sur le bord du bureau de Morgan, et ayant visiblement oublié les dossiers qu'elle portait et la raison pour laquelle elle était venu les voir.

\- Les aliens ? voulut s'assurer Reid.

Garcia acquiesça.

\- Si on est réaliste, non. Bien que des planètes semblables à la terre aient été découvertes, y compris en zone habitable, les conditions sous lesquelles la vie se développe, ainsi que l'histoire même de la planète, auraient un impact significatif sur le type de vie qui s'y trouverait.

\- Désolée bel Adonis, fit Garcia en donnant un petit coup de coude à Morgan. On dirait que ce n'est pas demain que tu vas conclure avec une beauté à la peau verte.

\- Ho, la peinture corporelle est bon marché, fit Emily en haussant les épaules.

Presque immédiatement, elle sembla regretter avoir ouvert la bouche.

Le claquement caractéristique des talons de JJ trahirent son arrivée, et celle-ci sembla amusée de les voir assis là à parler d'aliens. Il ne s'agissait pas de zombies, ni de robots, mais ce n'était pas loin.

\- Garcia, interpella JJ, tu as les dossiers que j'ai demandé ?

Garcia se leva aussitôt en rougissant.

\- Oui ! fit-elle. J'étais en train de te les apporter quand j'ai été… distraite.

Elle suivit JJ en trainant les pieds, et jeta un regard d'excuse à Morgan.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Reid en haussant les épaules, je doute que nous voyions une forme extraterrestre intelligente avant longtemps, les distances sont trop astronomiques. Ce que nous pouvons espérer de mieux, c'est trouver une vie microbienne sur Mars ou Titan.

\- Dieu merci, soupira Emily. C'est déjà assez dur de nous occuper des humains, vous imaginez s'il y avait en plus des unsubs extraterrestres ? Si vous pensez que nous sommes surchargés de travail à l'heure actuelle, attendez qu'un type se mette à tuer par télépathie.

\- Cela soulève incontestablement des questions philosophiques, ajouta Reid. Comme savoir si l'éthique et la morale sont des constructions humaines, ou si elles sont inhérentes à tout être doté des capacités cognitives suffisantes pour comprendre les conséquences de ses actions.

Morgan le regarda fixement.

\- Ok, là c'est ma limite. Il y a un niveau de geekeries à ne pas dépasser par jour. Désolé mec.

\- Et je devrais vraiment retourner travailler, confirma Emily en jetant un regard coupable à la pile de papier sur son bureau.

Reid demeura imperturbable, et Morgan n'était toujours pas tellement convaincu que les aliens n'étaient pas déjà arrivés sur Terre, après tout.


End file.
